Dragon Rider
Dragon Rider to franszczyzna filmowa powstała na podstawie serii komiksów o super bohaterze znanym jako Dragon-Rider. Jest to pierwszy film pochodzący z franszczyzny Vigilantes Cinematic Universe wyprodukowany przez studio Clover Industries. Fabuła *'Dragon Rider': Młody internista Adrian Dragneel staje do walki z przerażającą rasą Etherious/Doppelgänger jako superbohater Dragon Rider. Niedługo potem jednak na jego drodze pojawia się Reverse Rider władający mocami lodu. *'Dragon Rider 2': Pojawia się Psycho Rider- egzekutor Etherious/Doppelgänger. By się z nim zmierzyć Dragon Rider i Reverse Rider muszą połączyć siły. *'Dragon Rider 3': Dragon Rider stanie na przeciwko ostatniego- najpotężniejszego Etheriousa/Doppelgänger. *Doniesienia o wybuchu na meczu koszykówki, spowodowanym przez Blaze Industries. Pierwsza wzmianka o Luku Blazie. Narodziny Nadludzi, zaginięcie Kaia Hikaru. *Koniec szkoły. Wakacje. Scena z kupnem parówek oraz pierwsze spotkanie z Peterem Evansem kupującym płatki. Odnalezienie przez przypadek agencji detektywistycznej Krima Dahaki. *Pierwsze spotkanie Reverse Ridera, ochrona kogoś, zamrożenie i stan zagrażający życiu. *Admiral Cosmos, jedyny sposób na uratowanie chłopaka to przekazanie mu swoich mocy- Flames of Hope. *Flames of Hope- odkrycie przeszłości Adriana Dragneela. *Adi budzi się w szpitalu, Krim Dahaka wyjawia iż jest Admiral Cosmosem oraz wyjaśnia działanie Flames Of Hope. Propozycja uczynienia z Adiego następcy Krima. *Dragneel przyjmuje oferte. Początek treningu walki oraz sztuki dedukcji. Adi uczy się, że nie trzeba się urodzić z talentem tylko nauczyć się. *Aktywacja mocy, uratowanie Joanny Dahaka. *Rider System- kostium Dragon Ridera stworzony jako drugi. Wspomnienia o pierwszym kostiumie, który Krim dawno temu zniszyczł oraz o trzecim kostiumie, który został mu skradziony przez Reverse Ridera. *Włamanie do czegoś tam technologicznego. Pierwsze starcie Dragon Ridera z jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem- piękną i niebezpieczną płatną zabójczynią Jade Kunoichi. *Ujawnienie swojej tożsamści jako Adrian Dragneel oraz pojednanie z Jade Kunoichi- Natalia Neko. *Natalia Neko poważnie zraniona w plecy przez Reverse Ridera, który zabiera przedmiot, który kazał skraść Jade Kunoichi z bazy Admiral Cosmosa. Ujawnia swoją tożsamość jako Peter Evans i rzuca wyzwanie Adrianowi Dragneel. *Wyznanie prawdy przez Krima o Peterze Evansie jako jego dawnym pomocniku oraz nazwanie go "Grzechem, z którego będzie się spowiadać"- uczniu, który był jego pierwszym następcą, ale zewzględu na niezgadzanie się z poglądami superbohatera został płatnym zabójcą, a następnie superprzestępcom. *Rozmowa z mamą, odwiedziny rodziny Kaia, odwiedziny Nati w szpitalu, ponowne spotaknie Joanny Dahaka oraz obietnica randki, decyzja o uratowniu miasta. *Zaakceptowanie przez Adiego prawdy oraz wyznanie swojej wizji superbohatera, Krimowi oraz odkrycie planów zniszczenia Urbem przez Evansa by zniszczyć fałszywy pokój. *Długo wyczekiwane starcie: Adrian Dragneel/Dragon Rider vs Peter Evans/Reverse Rider, miecz kontra lanca, płomienie kontra lód. *Bitwa ideii, Evans wyznaje prawdę o powodach swojego postępowania. Stalowa wola walki Adiego i chęć obrony ukochanych. Nieoczekiwany remis, co jest dla Adiego sukcesem gdyż w poprzednich dwóch spotakanich z Reverse Riderm odniósł sromotna porażkę. *Ostateczna próba zatrzymania planów Reverse Ridera o zniszczenie miasta. Zniszczenie maszyny wybuchowego deszczu. *Czwarte starcie Dragon Ridera i Reverse Ridera, ostateczne zwycięstwo Adiego i pokonanie Pita. Aresztowanie Evansa. *Wstanie rano, podróż obok dawnej szkoły, czterolistna konieczyna na boisku na którym został zaatakowany przez Reverse Ridera, przybycie do biura Krima Dahaki, stworzenie tożsamości Adriana Dragneela, prywatnego detektywa oraz superbohatera i mściciela Dragon Rider. Możliwe sceny po napisach: *Gazeta w której wyeksponowany jest artykuł o powrocie Mateusza Sharpa cierpiacego na amnezję. *Oglądanie w telewizji przez Luke Blaze ogłoszenie Dragon Ridera obrońcą miasta. *Tajna korporacja w której pracuje Ken Dragneel, rozmowa o tym, że wspomogli finansowo Evansa, jednak jego działania mogły mu zaszkodzić i dobrze, że Dragon Rider się nim zajął. Na stole akta dotyczące wybuchu Stricker Matrix oraz Blaze Industries, jak również zdjecia tajnego labulatorium w górach śnieżnych. Bohaterowie *Adrian Dragneel/Dragon Rider *Joanna Dahaka *Rin Shiba *Natalia Neko/Jade Kunoichi *Peter Evans/Reverse Rider *Krim Dahaka/Admiral Cosmos *Kai Hikaru *Adrian Shane *Luke Blaze *Anthony Blaze *Mateusz Sharp *Ken Dragneel Produkcja Reżyserem i twórcą Dragon Ridera jest AdiFire. Franszczyzna ta oparta jest na kultowej sadze komiksów bohatera znanego jako Dragon-Rider. Film ten ma skupiać się na narodzinach pierwszego bohatera uniwersum The Vigilantes tak więc jest typowym filmem oznaczonym "1", który ma ukazać genezę superbohatera. Odtwórcą roli głównego bohatera został Adrian Dragneel, natomiast głównym antagonistą filmu jest jeden z najbardziej zaciekłych komiksowych przeciwników Dragon-Ridera, władający przeciwnymi mocami do naszego bohatera Reverse Rider. Na odtwórcę jego roli został wybrany Peter Evans. Największą zmianą w komiksowej fabule jest jednak zamiana idola Adriana Dragneela- Kapitana Hero (Sebastiana Uchihy) na bohatera z jednej z flangowych serii wydawnictwa The Vigilantes- Admiral Cosmos. W jego rolę wcieli się Krim Dahaka. Filmy *Dragon Rider Film Ciekawostki *Przekazanie mocy przez Admiral Cosmos - Adiemu jest nawiązaniem do Boku no Hero Academia gdzie to All Mighty przekazuje moc Midoriya Izuku. *Relacja Adiego i Krima przypomina nieco relacje bohaterów MCU: Tonego Starka i Petera Parkera, oraz Hanka Pyma i Scoota Langa ze względu na to iż jeden przekazuje moce drugiemu oraz szkoli go na swojego następce. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Dragon Rider